User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S6 Ep. 2 (Results
Welcome ladies. Tonight you will be judged in teams. Both teams were neck and neck, but as you know, this was a TEAM challenge and that is what gave the other team the edge. And that team is... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Team Evah Destruction Condragulations you are the winning team! Although as a team you were strong, one of you was much stronger. Alexis Mateo Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. For the rest of you on the other team-Bebe Zahara Benet, Eureka O'Hara, Nina Flowers, Rihanna, Serena Chacha and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo-it's time for the judges critiques. First up...Bebe Zahara Benet Nicholas: You did all the work for your team and I have a small problem with that. The work is great and all, but I think you could've at least given everyone a chance to do something. You just took on that responsibility without consulting with your team which I think was quite unfair. I actually liked your look. It wasn't really big, but I think it was bold and beautiful. Overall, you did a great job tonight, but your downfall was on your hands as much as they were on your teammates. Aquaria: I really loved your part, you not only put in the effort that your other teammates didn't but you also had a big part and you really held this team up. It's really a shame that you're on the losing team because if not you had a really good chance of winning. I also really liked you look, it's not the best ever but it's still really pretty. Great job tonight! Thorgy: You did the entire script for your team and in my opinion it was better but she didn't learn from last season. You didn't let your team mates contribute and that is what dragged you down. We don't want 5 people to get high when they did nothing Next up...Eureka O'Hara Nicholas: I think you could've done a lot more in this challenge and it's such a shame because your look was really good. You didn't contribute to the final product at all and you didn't even talk in the chat. The main reason your team lost is your lack of teamwork and that could also be your major downfall tonight, but your look might just be enough to save you. Aquaria: You did an okay job, I mean your roll was annoying and big so very you but you didn't put in any effort. Your look was really pretty but you also didn't submit the whole thing. Thorgy: I didn't see you in chat once which doesn't bode well for you. But this look is a toot sis. Your look might save you. Next up...Nina Flowers Nicholas: You are in the same boat as everyone else on your team, except for Bebe. You barely contributed and it's really disappointing considering you had the opportunity to at least read your part and add/change stuff but you didn't. On a worse note, your look wasn't that great either. I didn't really like it and it didn't really fit the theme and wasn't up to par with some of the other looks on the stage tonight. Aquaria: Really? You've been in this rush almost since it started, you know how it works and you not only put in no effort, but it was also really bad. You can't just throw around loca and expect to win. Also you look, big bold and beautiful more like messy gross and ugly. Thorgy: you were complacent in the lines you were given and didn't suggest anything which looks bad. The look is not good either little dissapointed this round. Next up...Rihanna Nicholas: Almost everyone on this team is going to receive the same critique and it's all about contribution. Most of you didn't do anything to help your team and I understand that it wasn't all your fault, but I think you could've spoken up about it, but you didn't. On the other hand, your runway was pretty good, although I wish it had more detail to it. It kind of reminds me of Asia's tweety bird look. Aquaria: I mean you did an okay job but okay is more bad this time. First of all you came in half way and didn't have many lines and second you didn't really contribute with your team at all. Your look was pretty but was that all you got for Rihanna. Thorgy: you were not present in the challenge and your look wasn't great. You really fall to the bottom of the rankings for that this time. Next up...Serena Chacha Nicholas: You also barely contributed, but you definitely contributed a lot more than others. Your look definitely wasn't the best, but your contribution in the challenge could be your saving grace. Not much to say about you tonight except to just keep up the good work. You have a bright future in this season and I can definitely see you making to the end. I just want to see a lot more drive and effort in your work in every challenge. Aquaria: I mean your roll for being a small one was really funny the only thing I'd work on is getting your whole team to participate which I know is hard so I'm not going to be to hard on you. You defiantly put in the most work and it's your other team member's fault that yur down here tonight. You look is kinda ugly but I'm also living for it at the same time idk. Keep up the good work tho. Thorgy: your look was not great but at least you were in the chat which lot of your team mates can't say Last up...Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Nicholas: You absolutely lucked out on this challenge. I understand your excuse and I will make an exception for this challenge and this challenge ONLY. Besides, I really liked your look and I know you would've done so much better if you were able to do something and I want you to prove it to me from here on out. Aquaria: I mean you also had a small part and didn't do any work but I'm not going to be hard on you because unlike your fellow contestants you had a reason and they just totally excluded you. Your look was so fucking stunning tho sis. Thorgy: word is you were completely left out of the process. Sorry about that sis. Your look is so cute tho Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Bebe Zahara Benet Tonight could've been your winning moment, but the blame goes both ways... You're safe. Serena Chacha Although your look wasn't really a toot, at least you spoke up and helped your team... You're safe. Vanessa Vanjie Mateo You had a valuable excuse and I will let it slide this time... You're safe. Eureka O'Hara Your look was stunning, but you were just victim by not associating... You're safe. Nina Flowers, Rihanna I'm sorry my dears, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Mini Dresses. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Rihanna Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Nina Flowers This competition has had a taste of your LOOOOOCAAAA, now it's time to share it with the world. Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts